


Like Lesbians but Less Clueless

by misha_collins_butt



Series: And the Stars Will Fade and the Moon Will Fall but Please Stay With Me Tonight [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Date, Fluff, M/M, domestic AU, human!Gabe, human!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_collins_butt/pseuds/misha_collins_butt
Summary: A cute little one shot about Sam and Gabe meeting





	Like Lesbians but Less Clueless

THE U-Haul guy is early - like, “hey I literally had nowhere else to go so I just came straight here even though I wasn’t supposed be here until 2” early. It’s only 10 in the morning and Gabe is currently standing out on his front porch, leaning against the cobblestone pillars framing the stairs, in just his old, mostly-still-white painting t-shirt and some pyjama pants.

The guy is gorgeous, though - way too gorgeous to be wasting his life picking up people’s furniture. He’s got this adorable grin with deep dimples and huge, sunflower-y puppy dog eyes. His hair is…well, Gabriel’s pretty fucking sure he straight up stole it from Jesus and, damn, that ass. He has to force his eyes to look everywhere but the guy because if he looks at this man, he will inevitably come in his pants. Probably unprompted.

The guy makes more than friendly conversation, though, and it’s pretty hard to avoid eye contact when Gabe is talking to people, especially this guy - Sam, he says his name is. Gabe is in love with Sam’s laugh, the way he throws his head back and his shiny teeth twinkle at him, the way he pays undivided attention when Gabe’s talking to him. Oh, shit, is he in trouble.

It doesn’t help that Gabe’s retriever jumps up to Sam’s chest to greet him and the only thing Sam does is grin wider and kneel down on one knee to scratch behind her ears. Even Lila is in love with him.

When Sam is done, Gabe invites him inside so he can grab the checkbook and maybe make this guy some coffee or something. But as Sam’s leaning back against the island, watching Gabe walk around the now thoroughly empty room, Gabe notices his eyes wandering to Gabe’s own ass. Gabe doesn’t turn around when he says, “Yours ain’t so bad, either, hot stuff.”

When he does turn around, Sam’s cheeks are flushed a shade of crimson Gabriel’s never seen painted onto a human being before and he’s chewing his lip, staring at the ground. Gabriel only grins and kisses his burning cheek, thanking him and handing him the check. Sam blushes harder.

Sam calls him the next day, apparently having discovered the phone number Gabe innocuously scribbled down on the back of the check and they plan a date at the park with the cherry blossom trees near Round Lake for the next day.

When Saturday rolls around, they meet there and stroll down the sandy gravel path, Lila bounding ahead to chase squirrels and catch butterflies, and they talk about sweet nothings and random everythings as the sun floods their bodies with warmth and joy and something that just might be love.


End file.
